Lady Waltham
'Lady Watham '''is a villain and Clayton's sister. She only appeared once in ''The Legend of Tarzan. The Legend of Tarzan Lady Watham hails from England where she was born and raised alongside her brother, John Clayton. When they grew up, Clayton departed to Africa to act as a guide and protector to Archimedes Q. Porter and his daughter, Jane. Sometime later, Watham learned her brother died, apparently, by the hands of a "savage man", Tarzan. She became obsessed with revenge and filled with hate, as she procured information on Tarzan from a sailor before departing to Africa with her valet. There, she asked for a guide through the jungle for a photographic safari, requesting Tarzan whom she'd heard "came highly reccomended". Tarzan appeared and saved her, her valet, and several workmen from a loading accident. Tarzan agreed to be her guide and took her on a tour through the jungle. During the tour, Watham and Tarzan debated over the expression "an eye for an eye", Watham assuming animals lived by the harsh law of "Survival of the Fittest", and revenge, the latter which Tarzan disagreed, saying animals did not understand revenge, only that humans did. Checking her pocketwatch, Watham suggested they go see Jane for teatime. St Tarzan's treehouse, they found signs of a struggle, and Watham revealed her motives: She'd come to Africa to exact her revenge on Tarzan by having her valet kidnap Tarzan's friends and family, and revealed to him that Clayton was her brother, and was convinced Tarzan had killed him. Tarzan tried to explain that Clayton's death was an accident but Watham refused to listen as she explained Prof. Porter, Jane, Terk, and Tantor were all in mortal peril and would die without Tarzan's help. Before Tarzan could leave to do so, Watham struck him with a poisoned dart via a blowgun, and told him she'd placed the antidote atop a nearby mountain she'd christend Clayton's Peak before stating Tarzan would suffer as she did (losing loved ones) or would suffer as Clayton did (losing his life). Watham and her valet observed how Tarzan was able to save Terk, Tantor, and Prof. Porter, fascinated how he persisted despite the poison weakening him and causing him pain. Finally, Tarzan found Jane caged in a seaside cave, flooding up as the tide came in. Watham appeared before Tarzan that he could abandon Jane and go for the antidote atop Clayton's Peak, but he refused and saved his wife. Seeing him head for the mountain, Watham smirked as she had the antidote with her, it was never on the mountain. Taking her leave, she was cornered by two panthers and would've been killed had Tarzan not intervened. Despite being on the verge of death, Tarzan drove away the panthers, saving Watham. Shocked by this, Watham gave him the antidote as he began to fall unconcious. Back in the treehouse, when Tarzan awoke, Watham apologized, finally realizing Tarzan, having been willing to sacrifice his life to save hers, couldn't have killed Clayton, to which she'd been blinded by her own hatred. She was overcome with remorse and shame, unable to find the right words to express how sorry she was, but Tarzan forgave her, assuring her those words were enough. Presumably, Watham returned to England afterwards. Category:The Legend of Tarzan Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Adults Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters